Trade Screen
The trade screen ( ) allows you to check how your market is doing, set up trade routes, and send a trader on a trading mission to buy supplies from other clans. This article describes the trading screen. For information about trading strategies, and how to set up a profitable market, read the Trade page. To the right of the screen, there is a map showing your current trade routes (black lines between clans). Trading Partners To the left of this screen, you will be able to see how many trading partners you currently have. Trading partners will periodically exchange goods off screen, without you having to micro-manage anything. In order to get more trading partners, you will have to set up trade routes as described below. Market At the bottom left corner of the screen, you will see how well your market is faring: *'Annual' means that your trading partners come to your tula to exchange goods every year. *'Seasonal' shows that every season, your people trade goods with other clans's traders. *'Weekly' means your clan holds a market every single week, netting you a profit each time. The trading of your market is always done off screen, and won't be micro managed. To increase the frequency other clans come to your market, you will have to get more trade routes up and running, as shown below. Treasures To the left of the blessings rock, you can view the treasures your clan currently possesses. Treasures are valuable items, that usually have some kind of magical property. They are listed here because most of them can be traded away in exchange for cows, goods, horses or food. See the Treasures page for more information on them, and how to obtain them. Trading Missions If you click on the "Mission" button, you will be able to send out a trading mission for a specific purpose, whether it be exchanging good for food, setting up a trade route with another clan, or selling a treasure. Mission Leader To the left of this new mission screen, you can change your mission leader by clicking the "Leader" button. Your mission leader can't be anyone: it has to be one of your thanes. So, who should you send? Well, Issaries devotees are usually the best bargainers, but the person with the highest Bargaining skill will be able to get the better deals. Someone with a high Combat skill can also be useful, should you encounter bandits on the way. Send To You can choose where to send the caravan in the box near the leader's portrait. In order to view the map, click the icon near the "Send To" title. From there, you can click on the clan names, which will select them automatically in the list. Sending the caravan to faraway clans take time, up to a couple seasons. If you send the caravan to a nearby clan, it may return immediately. Guards There is always a good chance your trade caravan will be ambushed by bandits, so sending guards to accompany your nobleman is always a good idea, least you loose your cargo, or, Orlanth forbid, your thane. Moving the sliders to the right will let you assign more weaponthanes or footmen to the mission. Caravan Size It goes without saying that the larger a caravan you send, the more goods it can carry, and the more you can trade on the mission. Your choices are small, medium or large. If you are sending the caravan to start a trade route, the size of the caravan can still matter, because your trader will still do some trading on the side, even if he isn't directed to. Goal Establishing a Trade Route If your goal is to get another trading partner to enhance your market, checking the "Establish Route" radio button is the way to do it. This will gray out any other trades you wish to make, and if you also want to buy and sell things, you will have to send out a second caravan. Selling and Buying This option is fairly straightforward. If you send your caravan to trade for something specific, then they will leave with whatever you want to sell, and come back with what you want to buy. You can sell or buy: *Cattle *Food *Goods *Horses Treasures In order to sell a treasure, you must select the treasure from the lest on the right, and then, under "Sell/Buy", tick the treasure option. *Treasures : This option will grey out any other options, as treasures are particular items: **You can exchange treasure for treasure, or **You can tick only "buy treasure", and once your trader arrives at his destination, you will be given the choice of what you want to pay for the treasure: goods, cattle or another treasure. Category:Interface